Uchiha Naruto Adventures!
by Luna Knyte
Summary: Fugaku is protective,Itachi is possessive,and Sasuke is jealous.Follow as Naruto deals with growing up as an Uchiha,trying to make friends,and one day find love,while the Uchiha men try their hardest to keep Naruto away from those who will corrupt him.RxR
1. Prologue

**Title: **Uchiha Naruto Adventures

**Author: **Luna Knyte

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Pair:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating:** for now T for swearing and some violence

**Summary: **Fugaku is protective, Itachi is possessive, and Sasuke is jealous. Follow as Naruto deals with growing up as an Uchiha trying to make friends and one day find love, which the Uchiha men try their hardest to keep Naruto away from evil perverts who want to take their Naruto away from them.

**Warnings: **AU. Going a little further back because I really like Obito so he'll be in here, which means Kakashi won't have the Sharingan. As to how their mission went different...if I don't mention it feel free to use your imagination. Since Naruto will be adopted into the Uchiha family he won't be too alone and will be raised by them his demeanor will be different. He'll still be happy and loud, but different from the cannon.

* * *

><p>Fugaku and the rest of his squad jumped from building to building over looking the damaged caused a few hours ago. It was October eleventh and the destruction was pretty huge. The Uchiha police force was forced to team up with members of the Hyuuga clan to help rescue any survivors or locate any bodies that were left behind from the battle.<p>

Everything was chaos, but the ninja were trying to sort it all out as soon as possible. The important part was to reassure the civilians that they had everything under control again.

Fugaku was just wondering what was taking their Hokage so long to make an announcement. Then he shook his head and realized the kind of person Minato is. If he wasn't in the hospital after his battle with the demon then he'd be out there helping out. Nonetheless he needed to have a word with the Hokage about their progress and their next move.

Dismissing his men Fugaku headed in the direction of the Hokage Tower to have a meeting with the Hokage. He only hoped it wouldn't take too long. He may not admit it but all he really wanted was to go home to his family knowing that they were all safe and sound.

Reaching the Hokage's office he knocked and waited to be let inside. When he was he was surprised to see the Third in the Fourth's seat.

"Ah, Uchiha Fugaku...I haven't seen you in a long time," the Third said.

Fugaku nodded, "Yes well I came here to report to Hokage-sama. Are you helping here while he's out there helping?"

Sarutobi's face grew dim with solemn as he sighed, "No...I'm afraid I've been called back into office given the circumstances."

"Circumstances sir?" Fugaku asked.

"Minato Namikaze saved Konoha by sacrificing himself you see," Sarutobi answered.

"Hokage-sama...is dead?" Fugaku asked in disbelief. He had known Minato growing up, he wasn't one to sure terms like _friends_ lightly, but Minato was one of his closest friends and he just couldn't believe what he just heard.

He was about to say something else when whimpered caused him to look at the corner where there was a crib. Looking in there he saw some blonde locks peek out.

Sarutobi smiled a bit as he stood and handed the infant a bottle from a baby bag next to the crib.

"Uzumaki Naruto...Minato's son. Born yesterday..." Sarutobi whispered.

Fugaku's eyes widen. To imagine a woman giving birth while all that chaos was happening?

"Is the mother resting?" Fugaku couldn't help but ask.

Yet again Sarutobi sighed, "Kushina died giving birth...Naruto's been left an orphan I'm afraid."

Fugaku stepped closer until he saw the infant. Instantly the bluest eyes he's ever saw captured him. The baby was wrapped around an orange blanket while wearing a blue onesy. He greedily drank his bottle and something pulled at Fugaku's heart. So young a child should be drinking from their mother to gain the vitamins and strength he needed.

"What will happen to him sir?" Fugaku whispered.

"He will be watched by some of the kunoichi until some of the panic ceases. Then he shall be placed in an orphanage until...until he's old enough to be on his own," Sarutobi said.

"You don't believe he'll get adopted?" Fugaku asked. He didn't believe it'd take long for the kid to be adopted. Mythology showed that blonde blue eyed people were godly, surely couples looking into adopting would battle for him.

"No, unfortunately I don't. It won't take long for word to spread as to how Minato defeated the fox and once they do...I fear that Naruto will be highly misunderstood," replied Sarutobi.

"I don't understand sir," Fugaku admitted.

"Minato was a sealing master. The only way to defeat a beast with that much power was to lock it away...there was only one new vessel born on that date," Sarutobi said solemnly.

Then it crashed on Fugaku, "He...he used his own son?"

"It was the only way. But soon people will hear whispers and instead treating him like a hero for keeping a horrible beast at bay, he might be treated as the beast itself. I can't help but wonder if he'll even grow up to see twelve years old...maybe if he's lucky." Sarutobi said.

"You don't have faith in the villagers?" Fugaku asked.

"Take in the situation and the chaos outside. Can you honestly believe that people won't be out for blood? Be on the look out for a scapegoat? Be realistic Uchiha-san," Sarutobi said.

"You're right sir...what will you do?" Fugaku asked knowing the old man in front of him will not take that sitting down.

"I will pass a decree that anyone who speaks of this day from now on will be punished severely. A punishment that can result in death if I deem it," Sarutobi answered.

"Sir...what if I take the infant in?" Fugaku asked.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "You? Why?"

"I can make sure no threats or harm come to the child. I can make sure he receives fairness and care and an education I am now sure the village will deny him. With the Uchiha name he will be respected, either out of actual respect or fear," Fugaku answered.

"Why are you doing this Uchiha-san? As noble and honorable as you're family is, especially with you as the head of the clan, why take on this burden?" Sarutobi asked.

"The Fourth Hokage was a great man and an honorable shinobi. I can only assume that if left alone his son will suffer a great injustice, that will not only hurt him, but the memory of The Fourth," Fugaku answered.

Sarutobi gave a small smile, "Very well. We'll get the paper work done tomorrow. In the mean time I'll prepare Naruto to be sent to you're family home later on this evening."

Fugaku bowed and left the office. Sarutobi's smile widened more as he stared down at blonde who was looking at him with big blue eyes. The old man chuckled and said, "I can only wonder what type of adventures you'll have now...Uchiha Naruto."

* * *

><p>A bit short, I know, but its just the prologue<p>

In this I intend to make Sasuke about a year and half, maybe two years older than Naruto.

Some more warnings I guess, Um it will switch from the characters silly nonsense to some serious moments. This is one of those stories that I'll be writing to help me through some writing blocks I'm having, as well as helping me not lose the habit of writing. main reason I haven't been updating a lot is because I haven't had the time or practice as much as I used to.

For some of the major events that happened in the cannon, some I will make an explanation and others will be left to your imagination.

Please excuse any errors and review


	2. Lesser of Two Evils

**Title: **Uchiha Naruto Adventures

**Author: **Luna Knyte

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Pair: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating: **for now T for swearing and some violence

**Summary: **Fugaku is protective, Itachi is possessive, and Sasuke is jealous. Follow as Naruto deals with growing up as an Uchiha trying to make friends and one day find love, which the Uchiha men try their hardest to keep Naruto away from evil perverts who want to take their Naruto away from them.

**Warnings: **AU. Going a little further back because I really like Obito so he'll be in here, which means Kakashi won't have the Sharingan. As to how their mission went different...if I don't mention it feel free to use your imagination. Since Naruto will be adopted into the Uchiha family he won't be too alone and will be raised by them his demeanor will be different. He'll still be happy and loud, but different from the cannon.

**Chapter One: **Lesser of Two Evils

* * *

><p>Later that evening the Uchiha family was waiting for the Hokage to arrive with their new member of the family. Mikoto was holding a curious one year old Sasuke who was looking around the room as much as he could. After their dinner they had ventured off to the greeting room, which was odd for the baby. After eating he was used to going to his bedroom to play until his mother came in and bathed him before it was time to go to sleep.<p>

Next to Mikoto and a curious Sasuke was Fugaku and next to him was his eldest son, seven year old Itachi. They were all dressed in formal clothes, while Fugaku kept his chief of police uniform on.

"Are you sure about this Fugaku?" Mikoto asked.

"He was our friend and our leader Mikoto. It's only right that we do this," Fugaku answered her, though it wasn't an answer to her question.

Was he sure about this? Taking in another child? A child that held a powerful demon inside of him that could possibly leak out and kill them all? No, he wasn't really sure. On his way back from the Hokage Tower he had thought over what he had put himself in and cursed his stupidity and wondered why in the heck did he agree to it. Then he remembered those innocent and curious blue eyes looking at him. That child hadn't done anything wrong, and it would be a crime if those same bright angelic eyes were to dim with darkness and evil because of other peoples narrow mindedness.

"You haven't even discussed this with the clan council," Mikoto told him, still a bit nervous about accepting the child that held the demon that attacked their home. Her husband could be bringing a killer into their home with themselves and her children as easy prey.

"It's none of their business what I decide for my family," was all Fugaku said and there wasn't any chance for Mikoto to rebuttal because there was a knock on the door. Fugaku stood up and allowed the Third Hokage to enter, a small bundle in his arms. A teenage Kakashi Hatake behind him holding a few bags with him.

"Uchiha-san, good evening. To all of you," Sarutobi greeted with a smile, though he could sense the tension in the room. Kakashi behind him bowing as his greeting, remaining silent as he too observed the Uchiha's.

"Good evening Hokage-sama," Mikoto and Itachi answered simultaneously.

"I assume the matters have been discussed?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes sir," Fugaku answered though Mikoto gave him a side ways glance of worry.

Sarutobi nodded and removed some of the blanket that was covering the baby's head, protecting him from some of the Autumn winds. When all of the Uchiha members laid eyes on the blonde (minus Sasuke who was bored and started dozing off)their breaths caught. The baby was beautiful.

Naruto had fallen asleep listening to the old mans rhythmic heart beat all the walk to the Uchiha district but now that they had arrived he woke up. He blinked a few times and looked around the room. Being in a new place Naruto got frightened and began to whimper, but Sarutobi ceased it by rocking the baby back and forth while 'shhing' him.

Mikoto handed Sasuke to her husband as she approached the Third and the baby and reached out her arms, "May I?"

"Of course," Sarutobi replied somewhat hesitantly.

Naruto began to whimper again when he was switched from the old mans familiar hold to the strangers, but he calmed down when the woman smiled at him and began to rock him gently like the told man did.

"He's beautiful," Mikoto commented.

"Yes...he looks just like his father," Sarutobi mentioned.

"So Yondaime is really gone?" Itachi asked quietly from his place next to his father.

"Yes...the last of him is in your mothers arms, young Uchiha-san," Sarutobi replied.

"D-did the mother even get a chance to...?" Mikoto couldn't bare herself to ask, being a mother herself. The mere idea of not being able to see her dear Itachi and Sasuke, not knowing if they'll be alright, not knowing how they grew up...leaving them all alone in the world.

Sarutobi gave a heavy sigh, "A bare glimpse before her body just gave up."

Sarutobi looked at both of the parents in the eye and told them seriously, "If you do not intend to care for this child like one of your own, and let the senseless fear judge your treatment of an innocent child, let me know this now and we can avoid a future devastation all together. I know that if he obtained anything from his parents it will be his ability to love and trust. I know you are good people, but it's completely cruel to have a child's trust and faith if you're only going to kill it in the near future."

All of the Uchiha members looked at the man in front of them and were reminded why he was Hokage once in the first place. This man was powerful, but he was also caring.

"He shall be an Uchiha through and through," Fugaku promised.

Nodding, Sarutobi said, "Very well. Kakashi is carrying the child's over night bag. All of the necessities are in there for the time being. I will give you a monthly check to make sure that Naruto's needs are met. Minato and Kushina had decorated an entire nursery for him at their home, if you'll allow it most of his things can be brought over at a later date."

"Of course," Mikoto replied. "In the mean time he can share the crib with Sasuke."

"You also do not need to give us any money, sir. Naruto will be more than satisfied living here," Fugaku added.

Sarutobi nodded and stroked his beard while he closed his eyes, "Storms clouds are looming over Konoha at the moment. We are at one of our darkest hours and I honestly don't know when this storm will pass. I will take my leave now but first I'll let you know this, Fugaku. Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have allowed them to take Naruto in. Had it been anyone else I would have taken the chances of letting Naruto grow up as an orphan all on his own. Even with your help, care, and love I am sure Naruto will face great hardship and cruel injustice. Now, here with all of you, his chances for a happy life are better. I trust you will do all of the right things because the Uchiha's know the value of hard work and perseverance and never take the easy way out. And housing Naruto is definitely not the easy way out, but I am quite sure like anything else that requires hard work, will be worth it...Good night."

Nodding at their newly reappointed leader Fugaku said, "Goodnight sir."

Sarutobi looked over at Naruto and smiled when he noticed that the blonde had fallen asleep again. Turning around he began his exit of the Uchiha mansion. Kakashi hesitated a moment as he stared at the sleeping blonde before he followed the Third out of the house as well.

Catching up to the Third he asked, "Will sensei's son really be alright with them, Hokage-sama? The Uchiha's aren't really known for being open with their emotions."

Sarutobi stopped and looked up at the sky. It was mostly cloudy but there were some patches in the sky that let some stars shine through. The winds picked up and some of the gust caused their clothes to rustle in the eerie silence, "I was given two choices Kakashi. I so admit that I chose some evil, but I chose the lesser one."

* * *

><p>Peace. Love. And Awesomeness<p>

Wow...I was really surprised by all the people who seem to like this story so far. Thank you to all that reviewed, and I hope all that put this on alert also review from now on.

Peace. Love. and please review :)


	3. The Invader

**Title: **Uchiha Naruto Adventures

**Author: **Luna Knyte

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Pair: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating: **for now T for swearing and some violence

**Summary: **Fugaku is protective, Itachi is possessive, and Sasuke is jealous. Follow as Naruto deals with growing up as an Uchiha trying to make friends and one day find love, which the Uchiha men try their hardest to keep Naruto away from evil perverts who want to take their Naruto away from them.

**Warnings: **AU. Going a little further back because I really like Obito so he'll be in here, which means Kakashi won't have the Sharingan. As to how their mission went different...if I don't mention it feel free to use your imagination. Since Naruto will be adopted into the Uchiha family he won't be too alone and will be raised by them his demeanor will be different. He'll still be happy and loud, but different from the cannon.

**Chapter Two:** The Invader

* * *

><p>(Baby Sasuke's POV...sort of...in third person)<p>

Sasuke stared.

He simply stared.

There was something in _his_ crib using _his_ pillow! Crawling to the other side of the crib where that thing was Sasuke sat himself in front of the invasive thing. Tilting his head to the side Sasuke poked it.

Nothing happened.

A pout made its way to Sasuke's face and he poked it again. This time something happened.

The thing moved.

Sasuke's dark eyes blinked twice before he poked it again. The same thing happened. That thing wrapped in too bright orange blankets wiggled and then stilled. Except that this time there was a noise. He knew that noise because he made it himself sometimes to tell his mother that he was uncomfortable or was in need of something.

This time frowning Sasuke poked the thing yet again but this time a bit harder. The thing wiggled like crazy and the blanket started to fall off and Sasuke's eyes widened. It was _another_ baby! Why would there be another baby in his crib if he already was the baby? And why did it look funny? It had yellow colored hair and when Sasuke put his hand next to the baby's skin the baby has darker.

The baby's eyes fluttered and then blinked until it was completely awake. The baby looked around and his face scrunched up and pearl like teardrops welded up in those blue eyes. In the next moment Sasuke needed to cover his delicate and sensitive ears when the baby started to wail.

Mikoto rushed into the nursery soon after and Sasuke thought she was here to take him away from the loud thing that was deafening him. He was shocked when his mother picked up the other baby instead of him. Sasuke didn't understand, _he_ was her baby, not that _thing_!

Sasuke watched with envy as his mother rocked the crying loud thing to be quiet. The crying had gone down to mere whimpers. It was then that Sasuke realized that his mother was attending the invader because he was crying. Well...two can play it that game, Sasuke thought.

Starting to whimper himself, Sasuke then began to cry too.

"Oh Sasuke...please be a good little boy and be quiet," Mikoto said as she calmed the baby in her arms.

Sasuke stopped and pouted. He crawled toward his mother as far as the crib allowed and used the bars of the crib to hold himself up. Leaning against the crib Sasuke motioned his arms up to his mother.

Mikoto placed an almost calmed down yellow haired baby in the crib and picked up Sasuke and gently bounced him up and down in her careful hold. If it was possible, and for an Uchiha it may be, Sasuke smirked at winning his mothers attention. Unfortunately again for his little sensitive ears, being placed down again wasn't what the little baby liked because he started to wail again, but this time even louder.

The cries got the attention of his father who came barging in.

"What's wrong?" his father asked.

"Naruto started crying, but then Sasuke did. I haven't a clue as to why though," his mother said.

His father nodded and went to his crib and picked up this so called 'Naruto'. His dad did all of the same things his mother did before but it didn't do anything to calm the baby down. His mother passed him to his father who held him while his mother tried to placate the invader.

Unlike with his father, the baby actually calmed down a bit but then the cries got louder when lightning began clashing outside. The cries lasted for hours, not allowing anyone to sleep.

.:*:.

Sasuke blinked tiredly. He should be asleep now. His mother had already fed and bathed him, he should be asleep but the invader just wouldn't stop crying!

Sometime later there was a knock at the door and Itachi led a teenage Obito inside. Obito lived next door to them so he didn't get completely drenched by the heavy storm raging on outside.

"What's with all of the ruckus?" Obito asked with a yawn after shaking water out of his hair.

"The baby won't stop crying," Itachi said as he himself tried to blink away the tiredness.

"Sasuke? I've never known the brat to cry," Obito said as he walked into the family room where all of them were. Mikoto was trying to sooth the baby on the sofa, Fugaku was sitting on the recliner trying to read the paper, while Itachi held Sasuke, he himself refusing to be placed in bed while that invader meddled with his family!

"Not Sasuke...Naruto," Fugaku said.

"Naruto?" Obito asked as he looked at the baby in Mikoto's arms.

"Yondaime's son," Itachi replied.

"Sensei had his kid? When!" Obito explained. He knew that his sensei's wife was pregnant and that she was due any day now, but with all of the chaos that happened he hadn't remembered.

"Yes...on the day of the attack," Fugaku said, knowing that the teenager was close with his sensei despite the fact that the man had left them after becoming the village's leader.

"WHAT?" Obito shrieked causing another bout of cries from the baby.

Sasuke himself didn't like the loud outburst in general, let alone when there was already a crying nuisance in the room.

Then Fugaku went on to talking to Obito explaining what the Third had told him and about everything that happened afterward. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention, he was too tired. His eyes began to droop, his eyelids hurt with sleepiness. He was about to go to sleep even though it was uncomfortable and loud. Suddenly it was quiet. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into the room and saw that Obito was holding the invader.

Blue eyes looked up to yet another pale face with dark eyes, but these were different. There was an immediate happiness, a loving care, and utter warmth radiating off of this person. The blonde baby stopped all sounds and reached his little arms up to touch the person's face and caress it gently.

Obito made a silly face, that as an Uchiha, Sasuke almost made his own face. Unlike him however the baby smiled and laughed. Obito chuckled and began to give the baby a small airplane ride, which caused the baby to squeal with glee. After that he began to rock the baby back and forth and it wasn't before long that the baby was fast asleep.

"He really is sensei's son?" Obito asked as he looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms lovingly.

"Hn," Fugaku grunted, obviously annoyed that Obito managed to calm down his blonde angel while the rest of them failed.

"And he's staying with you? How long?" Obito asked.

"We've adopted him," Fugaku said in a voice that almost dared Obito to challenge him. As if Fugaku expected Obito to claim he was taking the baby away. As if he's allow someone like Obito, or anyone else for that matter, to take that beautiful angel away from them!

Obito raised a brow, "You? Really?"

Fugaku's own brow twitched, "Yes, he is ours. So, kindly hand him over."

Obito held Naruto to his chest protectively. Fugaku stood up and loomed over Obito threateningly, "Hand him over..._now_."

Obito hesitantly handed over the baby to the clan leader, but the moment Naruto switched arms he began to stir and fuss. Instantly Obito took the baby back without caring what Fugaku thought, and just as instantly, Naruto calmed down.

"I suppose Naruto's...taken quite the liking to you," Fugaku said evenly as he stepped back and placed his arms behind his back in an attempt not to strangle Obito.

"Yes...he's been fussing for hours. Itachi, go place your brother in bed. He must be exhausted, it's way passed his bedtime. You too get to bed dear, you've got duties in the morning," Mikoto said.

"Yes mother," Itachi said and left the room with Sasuke already half asleep in his arms.

"Obito, would you mind staying for the night? Naruto must be so tired as well, and equally as terrified. It doesn't sound like the storm will be letting up any time soon," Mikoto said.

Fugaku grunted but Obito ignored him, "Sure I'd love to! I'd do anything for sensei and his son. Just name it!"

"Good. I'll set up a guestroom," Mikoto said and left as she tried to stifle a yawn.

When she left Fugaku turned to him with a glare and said, "Don't get used to it."

"Get used to what?" Obito asked somewhat innocently, though he could easily tell that his clan leader was upset, if not jealous, that this little piece of sunshine was so akin to him so quickly. He mentally smirked at being envied by the older man.

"Hn, don't act stupid, it belittles our family," Fugaku grunted.

This time Obito actually smirked, "_Naruto_ likes me."

* * *

><p>At the moment Naruto is Sasuke's invader, and Obito is Fugaku's invader.<p>

Remember, reviews equal, "Peace. Love. And Awesomeness"


	4. Caring Love

**Title: **Uchiha Naruto Adventures

**Author: **Luna Knyte

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Pair: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating: **for now T for swearing and some violence

**Summary: **Fugaku is protective, Itachi is possessive, and Sasuke is jealous. Follow as Naruto deals with growing up as an Uchiha trying to make friends and one day find love, which the Uchiha men try their hardest to keep Naruto away from evil perverts who want to take their Naruto away from them.

**Warnings: **AU. Going a little further back because I really like Obito so he'll be in here, which means Kakashi won't have the Sharingan. As to how their mission went different...if I don't mention it feel free to use your imagination. Since Naruto will be adopted into the Uchiha family he won't be too alone and will be raised by them his demeanor will be different. He'll still be happy and loud, but different from the cannon.

**Chapter Three: **Caring Love

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

Two year old Sasuke woke up about an hour before dawn in the dire need to use the bathroom. Using his hands to hold his nether region in an attempt to keep it in until he reached the bathroom, Sasuke ran as fast as his little feet could carry him. Letting out a satisfying sigh of relief once he was done, he went to the sink to wash his hands like his mother told him to.

Once he was finished in the bathroom Sasuke tried being as quiet as he could getting back to his room. He knew that his father and brother were busy people and needed the sleep that they got, so he made sure he walked on his tiptoes to make as little noise as possible.

He was almost to his room when he heard soft whimpers coming from his old room. Sasuke frowned when he entered the nursery. It used to be his old room, but then they made him switch to another one a while ago.

Sasuke grabbed the bars of the crib and placed his face between them and stared at that whimpering thing. His family called him, 'Naruto', but Sasuke didn't bother calling him anything. He was sure that sooner or later his parents would get rid of it. It wasn't like him or his brother Itachi. It was loud and messy, and bright. Completely unfit to be a part of their family.

It's eyes were open and looked like it had been crying. That was another reason why Sasuke was sure they were going to get rid of it soon, it was _always_ crying!

The whimpers stopped and Sasuke realized that the thing noticed his presence. That thing sat up and crawled over to the edge of the crib to where Sasuke had his face. Carefully, almost with fear, that thing reached out. Sasuke didn't understand why but he stood still and let that thing touch him. That thing's hands were soft, Sasuke gave it that, but it was still annoying. He wouldn't be fooled like everyone else seemed to be. That thing was evil and Sasuke couldn't wait until that thing was gone.

The window to the room was slightly opened but the gust outside caused the window to fall shut, making a loud noise. Suddenly the thing removed his hand from Sasuke's face and covered his ears, and Sasuke saw more tears running down it's face.

Sasuke made an annoyed face as he headed for the window and said, "Look...it was nothing. Just wind."

Whether it understood or not Sasuke didn't know but it didn't seem to matter because it's whimpers continued. In fact it turned on his tummy and tried to hide from everything else.

"How long you been wake?" Sasuke asked returning to the cribs side.

The thing refused to answer or even look at Sasuke, which made Sasuke irritated.

"Hey!" Sasuke demanded. The thing let out a yelp and try to dig its way deeper into the blankets.

Sasuke stepped back when he realized that the thing was scared of him. His brow furrowed, he wasn't scary. He couldn't even do half of the stuff his brother did, so why was this thing scared of him? Sasuke unlocked the crib's wall and lowered it and climbed into the crib with that thing.

Trying not to scare it any more Sasuke nudged it and this time quietly said, "Hey..."

This time the thing lifted its head up and stared at Sasuke with owl like eyes filled with silent tears. Sasuke didn't understand why he felt like that but he hurt in his chest at seeing the thing like that. Reaching out, Sasuke wiped away the tear stains, and helped the thing sit up. Sasuke sat himself up too and leaned back against one of the other walls of the crib and held the thing like he's seen his mother do.

"Shh," Sasuke mimicked everything he's seen his parents do. The baby blinked a few times rapidly but luckily for Sasuke, the whimpering stopped completely as the thing looked at him as if examining him.

"You loud..." Sasuke said. For some reason it didn't hold the same hate it had before. The thing seemed to have forgotten completely about whatever fear it had because it was now looking at Sasuke with a determined looked on his face, his brow almost furrowed, as he used that obscene babbling of his. It was pointing to different things and Sasuke simply assumed that it was telling him all of the things that scared him before Sasuke arrived.

When the sun finally shown through the thing's window Sasuke's eyes were drooping again but he woke up when he felt something wet against his cheek followed by a 'smoothing' sound. He was wide awake when he realized what had happened; the thing had kissed him.

"Sasuke-chan, what are you doing up so early?" Mikoto asked as she entered the room.

Sasuke didn't pay attention to his mother as he was still staring at at thing with his eyes widened. He can't remember ever being kissed before.

"Oh look, Naruto is so happy...you know Sasuke-chan, only Obito is able to make Naru-chan smile like that. That is until now. Naru-chan must really like you. You're a really good big brother," Mikoto said.

Sasuke's head snapped up and his cheeks went all rosy. He didn't want to let go of the baby but he did because he didn't want it...right? He should be perfectly capable of going back to his room and sleep a while longer...but he didn't move from the crib.

He watched as his mother removed the baby's night clothes and his diaper. When his mother carried a very naked baby towards the bathroom, Sasuke silently followed. Sasuke watched as his mother filled the navy blue baby bathtub, since the baby was far too small to use the bigger one. With curious eyes, Sasuke watched at the baby played with a rubber ducky and splashed his hands on the water. Unlike with himself, his mother placed a lot of colorful bubbles in the tub, which seemed to amuse the baby.

"Close your eyes Naru-chan," Mikoto told the baby even though she herself covered the baby's eyes with one hand. She used the other to pour warm water on the baby's head to wash away the shampoo.

"There we are...all clean. Lets get you out. Obito will be here soon," Mikoto said to the baby, which Sasuke assume he understood because he raised his arms at Obito's name.

Sasuke didn't know why but he felt angry. He didn't like that baby was happy about seeing Obito. What was so great about him? In fact, from what his father said, Obito was shameful.

"Mommy...why's Obito coming over?" Sasuke asked as indifferently as he could muster from his spot near the door.

"Oh because daddy's got to go to work, Itachi has ninja work, and mommy's got to do some errands sweetheart," Mikoto answered as she wrapped a giggling baby in a white puffy towel.

"...I can take care of baby," Sasuke whispered.

Mikoto stopped and looked at her son. It was obvious to all of them that Sasuke wasn't fond of the baby unlike the rest of them who adored him. Even Itachi was wrapped around the little ones fingers. Constantly Itachi would ask her what he could do to help with Naruto. From going to the store for supplies, to rocking Naruto until he fell asleep for his afternoon nap, and to being the one to change him for the night.

Mikoto smiled down at Sasuke and said, "I'm sure you can help Obito a lot, but you your self are still too young to care for Naru-chan alone, Sasuke."

"But I _can_ do it, right?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm positive you will do great helping Obito," Mikoto replied.

"How old will I be able to care for baby by self?" Sasuke asked as he followed his mother to Baby's room.

"By _myself_ Sasuke," Mikoto corrected, "And in a few years. You'll need to learn to use the supplies around the house, learn to cook for yourself and Naruto, learn the dangers that can be out there and the best ways to handle situations."

"Can anyone else sides Obito come care for baby?" Sasuke asked as he peaked over the changing table to look into his mother's eyes, giving her a pleading look with his.

"There isn't anyone else honey. You father doesn't trust just anyone with his children, and right now Obito is the only one who has the time to babysit," Mikoto explained.

Though this wasn't the first time she's had this conversation...or at least something similar. Fugaku at times complains and rants about getting rid of Obito and whatnot, but has to realize that with their busy lives they _need_ a babysitter. Considering Naruto's situation Fugaku doesn't want anyone to know about Naruto if it wasn't needed. After a month of Naruto living with them Fugaku was forced to tell the council of the clan, there was some conflict but in the end Fugaku made it _very_ clear that Naruto was his and that nothing was going to change that fact. The clan wasn't really all that happy, but one by one and then by groups, they all eventually met Naruto. It was unanimously agreed that the perfect blonde angel was to be protected. They all knew what was inside of him, but they all swear to keep him safe. He was too beautiful, too pure, and far too lovely.

He was the Uchiha's treasure, and he was theirs. If they could all help it, Naruto will never leave the Uchiha district. He will never know pain or hurt or injustice. Just happiness and bliss.

"Aunt Mikoto! I'm here!" Obito called from outside.

"Ah, there he is. And just in time. Come along Sasuke," Mikoto said and headed to answer the door.

Sasuke followed but not without a pout on his face. Mikoto spoke with Obito for a moment, Sasuke was too far away to hear them. He was standing on his tiptoes behind the couch and peaking over to see what was going on. Obito was smiling at his mom and his baby, he even went as far as ruffle his baby's hair!

Sasuke was now certain that Obito was a wicked magician who was using hideous black magic on his baby brother! That was the only explanation as to how he easily managed to get his precious baby brother to willingly, almost gleefully, go into his arms. Sasuke continued to watch as his mother kissed baby on the forehead, she called out to him, and he stiffly nodded, and then she left.

Once his mother was gone Sasuke's pout went into an iconic Uchiha glare that his father would be proud of. It only increased when he approached Obito who was rubbing his nose with the baby's. Obito was about to kiss the baby and a panic flared up in Sasuke and he quickly shouted, "Baby needs breakfast!"

Obito stopped his actions and looked at the younger Uchiha. That outburst caused Sasuke to pant and his little fist were clenched at his sides, " Baby just had bath...he needs food now."

"Right..." Obito replied as he carried the baby into the dinning room.

Naruto was placed into the high chair and Sasuke stood in the dinning-room entrance. He usually didn't have breakfast in there when Obito babysat because he thought he wanted to be far away from the baby. He didn't know what to do in there but a small smile graced his face and his confidence was lifted when he saw Naruto wave and smile at him. He remembered what his mother told him earlier that morning, and with a determined face he walked into the dinning room, head held high and sat next to Naruto.

From his seat he could see Obito in the kitchen who was looking in the cabinets where his mother kept the baby's baby food. The older Uchiha made some faces of dislike toward some of the food, he stuck out his tongue at one with a picture of a broccoli, shook his head at one with a picture of peas on it, but finally smiled at one.

"Look Naru-chan! I found you some yummy applesauce," Obito showed the can to Naruto who clapped his little hands and smiled.

Sasuke engraved it into his memory that his baby brother liked applesauce and watched with envy as Obito began to feed the blonde. In one spoonful, Naruto took the spoon away and got some on his chin and shirt. Obito stood up and grabbed his bib while making a remark of, "Silly Naru-chan. It's supposed to go in you, not on you." Naruto just laughed at the 'serious' face Obito made.

Obito was leaning in to kiss Naruto on the forehead and that same panic rose inside of Sasuke yet again. Sasuke quickly and as hard as he could, pulled at Obito's sleeve. Causing not only for the teenager to get Sasuke's attention, but to also pull him away from the blonde baby.

"What about my breakfast?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Uh...you haven't eaten yet?" Obito asked. This wasn't the first time he's babysat Naruto. In fact, there hasn't been one day since he's found out about the baby that he hasn't visited. Up until know he's never known Sasuke to care much for Naruto, Kakashi thinks it's something like sibling rivalry, but Obito didn't care what Sasuke thought so long as Naruto wasn't in danger. But Usually Sasuke would stay away from Naruto and that's why it was weird to see the kid today. Sure he'd asked Mikoto the first couple of times if Sasuke was fed or if he needed anything, and usually Sasuke was already fed by the time he came over and like most of his cousins and other family, kept to himself until Itachi came home. However, like he mentioned, usually Sasuke eats before he gets there, and Obito would only check on him from time to time like a babysitter should do. Other than that their paths didn't usually cross.

"Mommy was late today. No time to make breakfast," Sasuke replied as he crossed his arms. Just like Fugaku, he was daring Obito to disobey him.

"Uh...okay. I'll get right to it," Obito said and was about to try to kiss Naruto again.

"I want eggs, toast, and bacon..._now_," Sasuke demanded as he pulled on Obito's shirt again. Obito semi glared at the younger Uchiha and at the same time raised a questioning brow, "I'm hungry."

"Um...okay. Stay here and I'll go get you breakfast," Obito said as he went into the kitchen.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and smiled and said, "Hey baby."

Naruto suck out his tongue in an attempt to lick the sauce on his face. Sasuke noticed this and realized that baby was still hungry. He saw the jar on applesauce on the table but didn't grab it. He remembered a while ago going with Itachi to pick up baby food.

* * *

><p>"<em>Itachi dear," Mikoto called out.<em>

_Itachi entered the kitchen, Sasuke near behind._

"_Yes mother?" Itachi asked._

"_I need you to pick up some baby food for Naru-chan. We're all out. Take Sasuke-chan with you, he's been inside all day," Mikoto said._

"_Yes mother," Itachi replied and then turned to Sasuke, "Come along Sasuke."_

_Sasuke ran to his older brother and grabbed his hand and headed toward the store within the Uchiha district. On the walk there Sasuke wanted to not talk about the baby so instead asked about Itachi's missions and ninja work._

_Before he knew it they were at the store._

"_Well if it isn't Fugaku's boys," an old man said._

"_Yes. Our mother sent us to pick up Naru-chan's baby food," Itachi said. _

"_Oh! I got that order right here," the old man replied as he bent down and lifted up a white box filled with baby food jars. Sasuke stood on his tiptoes and saw the jars on top._

"_Lots carrots," Sasuke commented._

_The old man gave out a hearty laugh and replied, "Yes well Uchiha's are known to give their children a lot of carrots as they grow. They're good for the eye sight, ya know? What better thing to feed to the children that will one day possess the Sharingan?"_

"_Thank you," Itachi said as he picked up the box._

"_No problem whatsoever. Give my hello to your parents, and a hug to Naru-chan for me," the old man said with a smile._

_Itachi nodded and said, "Come on Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>"Baby needs carrots," Sasuke said to himself. He quietly walked into the kitchen. Luckily for him the kitchen was one of Obito's weak points, as he was fussing over something over the stove. Making a mental note not to eat the food, Sasuke made his way to the cabinet, which double lucky for him, Obito had left open. Grabbing the carrot jar Sasuke made his way back to Naruto.<p>

It took a lot of his strength but Sasuke managed to get the jar open. Using the spoon Naruto had previously used, Sasuke began to feed Naruto. The blonde made happy noises as he ate, and Sasuke smirked; Naruto liked the food he picked.

"Sasuke!"

The younger Uchiha almost jumped, except that he was an Uchiha and they don't show fear. He slowly turned around and stared at a glaring red faced Obito.

"What?" Sasuke asked indifferently.

"What do you think you're doing?" Obito asked as he crossed his arms.

"Feeding baby," Sasuke stated the obvious.

Obito stormed to the younger Uchiha and snatched away the jar and spoon.

"Hey!" Sasuke complained. Naruto just watched the interaction curiously.

"Sasuke do you know how dangerous this is? What if, god forbid, Naruto choked on the food and I wasn't here?" Obito demanded.

Truthfully Sasuke hadn't thought of that, and the idea of anything bad happening to the baby made him want to cry. But he didn't show any fear to Obito and instead said with a roll of his eyes, "It's mush...he wouldn't choke."

Obito's face went redder, from embarrassment perhaps, Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Naruto is still very little Sasuke and he needs to be carefully watched by a grown up. Even if this is mush, what if didn't go all the way down and came back up and it clogged his air way? Would you know what to do?" Obito demanded. He knew in the back of his mind that he was being somewhat unfair, but damn it!

His sensei was the only person he knew who treated him with that much love and care. Not anyone in his clan took care of him like his sensei. Sensei showed emotion and that's what he wanted. And his wife was absolutely adoring. She cooked for him and worried about him, like he wished his mother would. Now they're gone. The only thing left was this beautiful baby boy and he'd be damned if he'd left any sort of danger near Naruto!

This time Sasuke couldn't hold back the tears that welded up in his eyes, "No..."

Obito sighed and got down to Sasuke's eye level, "I didn't mean to sound mean Sasuke. I just don't want nothing to happen to Naruto. I get scared about what can happen to him." Obito saw how badly Sasuke was trying to keep the tears in, being an Uchiha they easily perceive from older Uchiha's that they don't cry. "I'll tell you what...I'll let you make Naru-chan's bottle for his nap, okay?"

Sniffing back the tears, Sasuke nodded, "Okay..."

"Good. By the way, you and me are having cereal." Obito said lamely as he scratched the back of his neck. Sasuke looked passed Obito and into the kitchen and gawked at the mess near the sink.

"Mom's gonna kill you..." Sasuke deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Around twelve it was time for Naruto's nap, so after making sure the blonde was safely in the living room playpen, the two Uchiha's went into the kitchen.<p>

"Okay, making Naru-chan's bottle is really simple. All you need to do is grab a clean baby bottle and fill it with water up to here," Obito pointed to the bottle with his finger and Sasuke nodded, "Then you get the formula and use the little cup that comes in it. Make sure its full, but not over the top." again Sasuke nodded when Obito showed him. "Finally you screw the lid shut tightly and shake very well. Normally you can give Naru-chan the bottle like this, but since it's his nap time we have to warm it up a bit. Make sure you ask a grown up to do this part though, okay?"

"Hn," Sasuke said as he watched the older Uchiha place the bottle in the microwave. He remembered when he saw Itachi make baby's bottle some days earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke walked into the kitchen as he watched his brother prepare a bottle. <em>

"_Whatcha doing?" Sasuke asked._

"_Making Naru-chan's bottle," Itachi replied._

"_Wha's that?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to the can of formula._

"_It's formula. It's what we give baby," Itachi said._

"_Can't baby just drink milk?" Sasuke asked._

"_Not yet. Milk alone doesn't give Naru-chan all of the vitamins and nutrients he needs," Itachi answered._

"_Baby weak..." Sasuke commented._

_Itachi chuckled, "Yes well he _is_ just a baby, Sasuke. It's alright for him to be weak and dependent. But we're helping him get stronger. And this formula will help."_

_Sasuke followed his older brother into the nursery and watched from the door way as Itachi smiled down as he gave the baby the bottle._

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked behind Obito who was holding Naruto while rocking him. The blonde's eyes were already dropping and Sasuke smiled thinking how cute it was that the blonde was trying to stay awake. All the while today, Naruto kept looking at him. It was odd for Naruto to see Sasuke so long and so much, and he was curious about everything Sasuke did. So when Sasuke was following Naruto into the nursery Naruto was trying with all his little might to keep his eyes open.<p>

Obito laid Naruto down in the crib and gave him his bottle. Obito tucked Naruto in and leaned down to kiss him. He almost reached the blonde when Sasuke pulled at his sleeve yet again.

"I wanna sleep with baby," Sasuke said with a glare.

"I think you're a little old for a nap Sasuke," Obito said.

"But I woke up early...I'm tired," Sasuke replied.

"Then go to your room and sleep," Obito said.

"No. Baby gets scared...I sleep here to make sure baby okay," Sasuke declared.

"No. Naruto needs to learn to sleep by himself," Obito replied.

"No. Baby not gonna be scared. Let me sleep here or I tells daddy you let baby gets scared," Sasuke threatened while crossing his arms.

Obito sighed, "Fine..."

Sasuke smirked as he climbed in, putting himself between Obito and Naruto, and hugged Naruto close to him. It wasn't a lie that Naruto did get scared so he was happy that Sasuke was there with him and moved his head so it was lying on Sasuke's chest.

Obito left the room a minute after(and Sasuke demanding him to "go away") and Sasuke looked down at the blonde and whispered, "Love you baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

Ever since that day six months ago, Obito didn't just have to deal with Fugaku keeping him from Naruto, but Sasuke as well. And everyday since then Sasuke always takes a nap with Naruto, and every time before Naruto goes asleep Sasuke always tells him, "Love you baby."

So...it was six months later during a Sunday breakfast when Sasuke entered the dinning-room. Naruto instantly lit up, smile and all, reached out towards the youngest Uchiha and yelled, "LOVE!"

All movement stopped as they stared at the baby.

Sasuke blinked as he approached the blonde, and once he was in hugging distance Naruto hugged him and repeated, though more quietly and affectionately, "Love..."

Mikoto instantly got up from her place and picked Naruto up and held him to her chest and squealed, "His first word!"

Being snatched away from Sasuke, Naruto pouted and reached out towards the youngest Uchiha. All the while calling out, "Love! Love!"

"Oh Naruto I am so proud of you! Can you say momma? Momma?" Mikoto coaxed the blonde.

Naruto stared at her oddly and began to talk in his baby gibberish, a few times pointing at Sasuke and referring to him as 'love'.

"I believe Naru-chan is referring to Sasuke when he says...love," Itachi said with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Hn," was Fugaku's way of agreeing with his eldest. For weeks now he's tried to get Naruto to call him 'dada' or 'daddy' and all those times he failed. Now his youngest, without doing anything, gets referred by their sweet little angel as 'love'? Life wasn't fair...

* * *

><p>Please keep in mind that I do not have any children of my own, and it has been <em>years <em>since we've had a baby at home. I've really tried to limit Sasuke's speaking as much as I could since he's still young, but since he's an Uchiha I think I can get away with some big words, but I'm trying, okay? And if the commercials for "My baby can read" aren't complete bull, then I think it's believable that Sasuke has the ability to speak as well as he does.

As for Naruto, like I've mentioned...not completely sure what he's capable of. But here are what I'm basing him off of;

1) Google-ing baby facts. Namely ages of walking and talking.  
>2) The Rugrats<br>3) Boo from Monsters Inc.  
>4) And my youngest nephew.<p>

Please review for reviews are: Peace. Love. and Awesomeness!


	5. Mornings

**Title: **Uchiha Naruto Adventures

**Author: **Luna Knyte

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Pair: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating: **for now T for swearing and some violence

**Summary: **Fugaku is protective, Itachi is possessive, and Sasuke is jealous. Follow as Naruto deals with growing up as an Uchiha trying to make friends and one day find love, which the Uchiha men try their hardest to keep Naruto away from evil perverts who want to take their Naruto away from them.

**Warnings: **AU. Going a little further back because I really like Obito so he'll be in here, which means Kakashi won't have the Sharingan. As to how their mission went different...if I don't mention it feel free to use your imagination. Since Naruto will be adopted into the Uchiha family he won't be too alone and will be raised by them his demeanor will be different. He'll still be happy and loud, but different from the cannon.

**Chapter IV:** Mornings

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

Mikoto woke up early like she did every morning. She began her morning routine of getting ready. Once she was finished showering and got changed she watched as her husband got up and headed into the bathroom himself. Smiling she headed towards the kitchen. As she neared the kitchen she ran into Itachi.

"Good morning sweetheart," she greeted.

"Good morning mother," Itachi replied.

"Be a dear and help Sasuke get dressed. Ever since he started his "I'm a big boy, I can do anything," phase he doesn't like me helping him with anything. Just make sure his clothes match and that he brushes his teeth please," Mikoto said.

Itachi grinned a little bit and replied, "Of course. What about Naru-chan?"

"I'll check on him," Mikoto said.

She then went to the nursery where the baby was still sleeping. Mikoto couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact that he was rather loud on a regular basis he was exactly what this family needed. The baby's utter cuteness caused all of them to smile, his curiosity made them laugh, and he made them all better people. Especially her husband who had a very soft spot for the blonde.

Mikoto checked his diaper before going to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Tachi! Tachi! Baby okay?" Sasuke asked he he held on to his brother's hand as they made their way though the halls. When his father first brought the baby to the house he didn't like it because he thought that the baby was going to take away all of his family's attention, but then his mommy told him that he was now a big brother, just like Itachi! It was now <em>his<em> job to make sure no one hurts his baby brother, that his baby brother learns everything he needs to learn, and to make sure his baby brother is always okay. So every morning he would go check on the blonde.

"I'm sure he's still asleep Sasuke. You know how Naruto likes to sleep in the morning," Itachi replied.

"Baby brother sleeps lots in morning. Why that Tachi?" Sasuke asked as he entered the nursery with Itachi in tow.

Itachi observed the blonde's nursery and everything that could result in the baby's habit of sleeping in. Sure he was loud and some times cried in the middle of the night for hours but when he first arrived to the Uchiha estate he would always be awake by dawn. There was really nothing too extraordinary about the room. The walls were painted a regular blue with a white ceiling. The crib was made of oak wood. The blankets were a soft lime green with an orange pillow(the baby liked bright colors, they learned). There was a teddy bear and a stuffed green frog in the crib with the baby because they were his favorites. In the corner of the room there was a small book shelf filled with stories for baby's, as well as mental development books that held introductions to reading and math. On the opposite wall was Naruto's play pen with another blanket, this one was blue with the Uchiha symbol on it, his wooden blocks, and Sasuke's stuff toy dinosaur because Naruto likes playing with Sasuke in the afternoons. It was a peaceful room...and then Itachi remembered what happened on Naruto-chan's birth.

Looking at the sleeping blonde Itachi replies, "Because he feels safe here Sasuke."

"Huh? Baby no feel safe 'fore?" Sasuke asked.

"...Naru-chan was born in a very loud and scary time. It was hard for him to fall asleep because he was scared of the shadows that surrounded him. Before, when father first brought him here he would always be awake before the sun, but now he knows he's safe here. The mornings are quiet, the sun enters his room and keeps him warm, and he has us to care for him now," Itachi explained.

"Tachi...did baby have oders care for him?" Sasuke pouted. He didn't want his baby brother to have other people. He was _their_ baby! His daddy said so. It was bad enough when other people came to just visit him. The worst were Obito and his team. They come here lots just to steal baby's attention from him and he didn't like, not one bit!

"He did, but they died," Itachi said as he moved some of the one and a half year old's hair from his face.

"So baby never taken 'way from us, right?" Sasuke asked as he placed his face between the cribs bars and smiled down at the blonde.

"No, baby is ours forever," Itachi said with a small smile on his face.

"Good. Hey Tachi?" Sasuke asked as they headed to the kitchen and let Naruto sleep in some more.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"When baby gets older I gonna be one to teach him, ne?"

"Yes. Naru-chan will look up to you for everything. You'll have to be his role model," Itachi replied as he sat down.

Sasuke did the same and his smile grew bigger. Fugaku entered and sat at the head of the table as Mikoto entered with stacks of pancakes.

"Aren't you happy this morning Sasuke-chan," Mikoto mentioned.

"Thas cuz Tachi said I gonna be baby's role model when he gets bigger," Sasuke announced happily.

"Naruto's still asleep then?" Fugaku asked.

"Yup! I checkeded on baby 'fore I go to sleep, in da middle of night, and after I gets ready in morning!" Sasuke announced happily yet again.

"Good work Sasuke, atta boy," Fugaku said with a small smile on his features. Despite that the three of the Uchiha men have to fight for Naruto's attention at times, and they have competition outside of their home, Fugaku wouldn't deny the pride he felt inside. He knew he had done an acceptable job raising Itachi those first couple of years, but they were very standard and military like. It was mostly Mikoto that taught Itachi things like love and care, and kept his son from being a cold blooded psychopathic killer. It wasn't until he held Naruto that he realized that mistake, and he feared he had done the same with Sasuke. But, like he had stated many times before to anyone who would listen, Naruto was their savior, their angel. He made Itachi far more human than anyone else ever did, and not just him, but the entire clan has radiated a new vibe that is easily noted by those in Konoha, and it leaves them slightly confused since they still don't know about their blonde angel. With Sasuke, Naruto isn't just teaching him about loving things, but responsibility and a loyal and caring bond that most people only learn at the end of their lives, barely realized they've obtained through hard work and dedication. Naruto...he simply is all of that and he passes those traits on to those around him. Fugaku may get jealous at times, but he will never deny that he's proud as well.

"Itachi don't forget that today you're taking Sasuke to the hospital for his check-up," Mikoto said, "I'd do it myself but I have a meeting with the Hokage today."

"Understood mother," Itachi replied.

"But if Tachi taken me to doctor, and mommy go to Hokage, and daddy goes to station...who gonna care for baby?" Sasuke asked, worry in his voice.

"Obito will come over to watch him," Mikoto replied.

Sasuke made a face, "Can't Tachi and me just bring baby with us?"

"No. I don't want Naruto to leave the Uchiha district if it's not needed," Fugaku said, though he frowned a bit. He, like Sasuke, wasn't too fond of the idea of letting Obito take care of Naruto.

"Besides Sasuke-chan, your appointment shouldn't take too long. You'll probably be back before Naru-chan's bath time," Mikoto said in reassurance. She knew that both her husband and son didn't like it when Obito cared for Naruto because Naruto absolutely adored Obito and his funny ways. He may be an Uchiha, but Obito is definitely different from the most of them. He was the one who managed to calm Naruto down when he gets incredibly fussy, he's the one that makes Naruto laugh the loudest, and he's the one who's capable of putting Naruto down for a nap in record time. Fugaku and Sasuke are just jealous.

"Okay..." Sasuke said defeated.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes opened as he heard the door to his room open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes were clear he saw that it was Sasuke. Being happy to see one of his big brothers Naruto stretched out his arms to him and called out, "UP!"<p>

"Hey baby! I gots to go but I come back soon. Be good and...and don't kiss Obito okay?" Sasuke asked with a pout.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He didn't completely understand his big brother but he did hear three words that he knew. He knew baby because _he_ was baby. He also knew kiss because he gave a lot of those and everyone was happy for it. And he knew Obito. He was the one who did funny noises and gave him airplane rides.

Sasuke slid the lock off the crib to lower one side. He climbed in a bit and hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you baby. Be back soon kay? Be good."

Sasuke pulled the bars back up and latched the lock back in place. He gripped the bars as he stared at the blonde baby who was pulling on the blanket he was sitting on.

"Ne chibi, Itachi is waiting for you. If you don't hurry you're gonna be late," Obito said as he came in.

Sasuke turned around and glared at the adult. "Hn," was all he said before he left.

"Someone still doesn't like me..." Obito murmured as he walked over to the crib, "Hey sunshine. Looks like it's just you and me for today."

Naruto stopped his attempts of pulling the blanket from under him and momentarily looked up to see Obito. Giggling with glee, Naruto waved his hands out toward Obito to be picked up. "Come on, let's go get you breakfast."

* * *

><p>This is the very first snippet that I wrote about this story. It's very similar to the previous chapter, and I wanted to add more to it, but as it was brought to my attention...I haven't update many of my stories in a very long while.<p>

So I want to just apologize to everyone for long delays, and to Dark-aarinforums I want to reassure you that I will not give up on my stories. I may take a while to update them, which again I apologize for, but if people keep reminding me of which stories they want updated, it will guilt me into updating sooner.

So...please review


	6. Dog Day Afternoon

**Title: **Uchiha Naruto Adventures

**Author: **Luna Knyte

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Pair: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating: **for now T for swearing and some violence

**Summary: **Fugaku is protective, Itachi is possessive, and Sasuke is jealous. Follow as Naruto deals with growing up as an Uchiha trying to make friends and one day find love, which the Uchiha men try their hardest to keep Naruto away from evil perverts who want to take their Naruto away from them.

**Warnings: **AU. Going a little further back because I really like Obito so he'll be in here, which means Kakashi won't have the Sharingan. As to how their mission went different...if I don't mention it feel free to use your imagination. Since Naruto will be adopted into the Uchiha family he won't be too alone and will be raised by them his demeanor will be different. He'll still be happy and loud, but different from the cannon.

**Chapter V:** Dog Day Afternoons

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>

_"Someone still doesn't like me..." Obito murmured as he walked over to the crib, "Hey sunshine. Looks like it's just you and me for today."_

_Naruto stopped his attempts of pulling the blanket from under him and momentarily looked up to see Obito. Giggling with glee, Naruto waved his hands out toward Obito to be picked up. "Come on, let's go get you breakfast."_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else in Konoha<strong>

Kakashi calmly walked down the streets as he headed to the hospital. One hand was in his pocket and the other was holding a blue book that currently captured his attention.

"Kakashi! You shouldn't be reading that...that..._smut_! Out in public!"

Kakashi lowered his book an inch to look at the person who just spoke and he just rolled his eyes at seeing his teammate so perplexed.

"I'm not hurting anyone Rin," Kakashi deadpanned.

"You're corrupting young minds and making more modest people uncomfortable!" Rin claimed.

Kakashi sighed, "Only reason people would be uncomfortable with this book is if they _know_ what it is...what does that say about _them_?"

It was Rin's turn to sigh, "Fine...I give up! How you started this damn addiction of yours with those damn books I'll never know! Nor do I want to know! So...what are you doing here? We're not supposed to meet for another few hours. It's almost creepy seeing you this early."

"It's canceled. Obito was called by Uchiha Fugaku to babysit sensei's son. Even if it's only for a few hours you know he'll be staying all day," Kakashi replied.

"Oh! He's watching over Naru-chan?" Rin squealed.

"Shh..." Kakashi looked around and glared at some people who looked at them. He grabbed Rin's forearm and pulled her to a more secluded area. "Remember that he's supposed to be kept secret until further notice."

Even though Naruto was quickly taken to the Uchiha's after the horrible day so many months ago rumors had spread. No one knew exactly who the child was but it was said that one was used to incarcerate the demon fox. Some believe that that child died with the demon inside of them since no one has seen anyone new. But others still believe that the "demon child" is still out there. Whether that child is free or imprison is unknown, but everyone is secretly vigilant.

"Oh right...how long though? I've only seen him once and that was because I threatened Obito to sneak me into the Uchiha district," Rin whined.

"Look I know you want to see him but we can't. Hokage-sama made it specifically clear, as did Uchiha-sama. People are still sensitive with what happened and Naruto is still too young. Once more time passes and Naruto has had some time to grow and be trained, he'll be allowed to come into Konoha," Kakashi explained.

"Hn! I still don't think it's fair that they're keeping him locked up like some convict!" Rin declared.

"Rin...he's a baby. He can't really go anywhere and besides, Obito says that everyone in the Uchiha district knows about him. It's Konoha that's a danger to him," Kakashi said.

Rin crossed her arms and said, "I still don't like that we can't visit him regularly. I mean they're Uchiha's! What do they know about care and love? They know war and battle! Those are _not_ circumstances to raise a baby!"

"As true as that is, Obito wouldn't stand for Naruto to be there and neither would the Hokage if it wasn't a suitable environment. Obito says that they treat him with a lot of love...to the point that it's kind of creepy _because_ they are Uchiha's," Kakashi replied.

Rin sighed again, "Whatever...so training's off until tomorrow?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied and then just vanished into a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>Kakashi reappeared in the training grounds where his team usually trains. Once there he bites his thumb and summoned his ninja dogs. In a giant puff of smoke all of them appeared.<p>

"Yo boss!" Pakkun said from on top of Bull's head.

"Hey guys. I need to do some errands for the Hokage. While I'm gone I want you guys to train here alright?" Kakashi asked.

He received barks of understanding as most of the dogs went on their way. They were all somewhat young but all powerful. Since being assigned to be Kakashi's ninja dogs, they've done this a few times in the last couple of months. Training in this world and get them used to working not only with their new master but also with themselves.

They all went on to do the exorcises that Kakashi had shown them the first time, all except Pakkun.

"Well? Aren't you going to go with them and train?" Kakashi asked the pug.

"First I want to know what's up with you? You smell unsettling," Pakkun commented.

"There is nothing wrong," Kakashi replied.

"You can fool people with that mask of yours Kakashi, both your literal mask and the metaphorical one, but you can't fool my nose. I wouldn't be in your pack if you could...so, what's wrong?" Pakkun asked again.

"It's sensei's son," Kakashi replied.

"The Yellow flash's gaki? Why? I thought that the kid was safe?" Pakkun asked.

"He is...I just can't see him as much as I'd like. The only times I can see him is when Obito sneaks us into the Uchiha district or when Hokage-sama goes to do a surprise inspection and takes me with him," Kakashi said.

"And that's not enough? I never knew you to be attached to anything Kakashi, let alone anyone," Pakkun stated.

"I'm usually not but...Sensei was the only person that didn't condemn me for what my father did, he didn't care of what I could do to be a weapon or a threat...he just cared about _me_. And when he needed me the most...I was weak. I couldn't save him and now the last thing of him is in the hands of the Uchiha's..." Kakashi ranted.

"Hm...well I'm only a dog Kakashi, I can't really give you advice that will help you see the kid anymore than you already do, but I will tell you this. You just said that the Yellow Flash didn't condemn you to what your father did...be sure that you do the same to the kid," Pakkun said as he scratched his ear with his front right paw.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the pug.

"What I mean, do you want to see the kid solely because he's all that's left of the Yellow Flash? Or because of the kid himself? The kid won't get the chance to meet his father so he won't know anything about him or how he acted...he won't be his father because he can't. Make sure you're going to see the kid, not your sensei _through_ his kid," Pakkun warned.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he thought over what the pug had just said to him. While waiting to see if his master had anything else to say, Pakkun stretched and yawned, "Well if that's it then...I'll be off training. See you again in a few hours?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said, still sounding a bit confused as he headed back into the village.

* * *

><p>Today Naruto had a lot more energy than he had most days. After eating breakfast he wanted to play with Obito but after an hour or so Obito couldn't keep up and needed a rest.<p>

Usually Obito would be up for hours of playing with his favorite little bundle of sunshine but despite all of the the bad talk he gets he's still an Uchiha. He trains just like the rest of them, and last night he did nothing but train.

Once he made sure Naruto had his bottle and was tucked in snugly in his crib, Obito went into the family room and laid down. He closed his eyes, and told himself it was only going to be for about five, ten, maybe fifteen minutes...

After finishing his bottle though, Naruto didn't go to sleep like he usually did. He has too much energy. He tried calling out to Obito but no one answered him. The blonde baby pouted. Normally when he made any sort of noise someone would come within seconds.

Be it an anxious Sasuke who would demand to make sure Naruto was happy and had everything, to a calming Itachi who would always comb through Naruto's unruly blonde locks before smiling at him, to a motherly Mikoto who would pick him up and rock him while singing, to a Fugaku who would talk with Naruto happily.

This confused the blonde.

Naruto pushed away his bottle and removed his blanket. Standing up he wobbled a bit but then grabbed hold of the bars for support. When he did though they shook a bit, and so did the latch on the sides. Naruto's little brow furrowed as he shook the bars again and like last time, the latch moved, and it seemed to have moved from it's place.

It made Naruto think of the puzzle games that his brothers play sometimes. They try to teach him and let him do some of the easier stuff but for the most part Naruto just watched. But Naruto doesn't simply watch, he observes as well.

And just like some of the puzzle games that Sasuke and Itachi have played Naruto observed the cause and effects his movements create.

For months now he's observed every single member of his family pull that side of his crib down to let him out. They simply slide it to the side. But when he tried it, it didn't work. The blonde frowned. It worked for everyone else!

But it seemed that if he shook the side of his crib enough the latch would free itself. Doing it long enough Naruto gave a fit of giggles when he turned out to be right. The side of his crib slid down and allowed him to get down.

The mirth disappeared from his face and was replaced with concentration.

This wasn't the first time he's tried getting off of higher places. He's been on chairs, and couches, and peoples laps, and some rocks on the garden...if he simply crawled out, he'd get hurt and he didn't like that. But Sasuke has been teaching him how to do it, so Naruto knows how to get off without getting hurt.

Shifting his body so his feet were facing the side that didn't have a wall raised Naruto slowly scooted backwards.

He felt that odd weightless sensation when half his body was hanging off the side. He knew this part...

He was short, so that meant there was a distance between him and the floor. But the way he was it wouldn't hurt as much. If it did though he'd just go find Obito and make him kiss it better.

Naruto scooted further off the crib, clutching to the mattress and blankets before he let go completely. He grunted as he landed on his bottom but it didn't hurt that much since there was a rug underneath. It definitely hurt less landing on his bottom than on his head.

Naruto rubbed his head remember the times he was first learning to get off of things...they hurt.

Shaking his blonde head of hair Naruto began to crawl towards the door. He wanted to be with someone and he was going to find someone!

Even though he knew where Obito probably was since they were spending the morning in the family room, something distracted Naruto when he exited the room.

The family room was to the right, but there was a breeze coming from the left.

Outside!

Naruto loved the outside. He especially loved the sun and how warm it felt. Smiling brightly he crawled towards where the breeze was coming from. One of the door was left open and Naruto was now on the porch. His eyes brightened at all of the colors.

Though he gets some time outside it wasn't a lot. Usually mere minutes before they had to go back inside. He was always in someones arms too, so he never had the chance to feel everything around him.

And there was _so_ much! All the colors, and flowers, and the grass, and the water from the fountain, and the trees, and the animals that scurried around. Naruto wanted to touch all of that!

Crawling with fervor Naruto made it to the edge and stopped. Another thing for him to get off of. This one was farther though. But looking to the side Naruto saw a big upside down bucket. Smiling Naruto remember watching Sasuke in the kitchen. He too was too short sometimes and used chairs and stepping stools to help him reach something out of his reach. This was similar, but opposite. Instead of using it to get up, Naruto will use it to get down!

After he did Naruto giggled quietly and awed at the feeling of grass under his little fingers. Pulling at the grass underneath him he put it to his nose and took a big whiff. He even tasted it, but since it didn't taste good he spit it out with a scowl on his face.

Going further down Naruto took a whiff of the first flower he saw. He liked it, and the petals were soft. But when he went to pluck it he whimpered. There was something poking at his skin. He pulled it out and began to whimper when the pain disappeared. There was a dot of red but it instantly closed, leaving his skin like new.

Naruto ignored the flowers and continued further into the garden. Then he saw a squirrel! Naruto crawled after it with glee, but that squirrel was heading towards his home in the forest. The blonde didn't know the dangers and blissfully ignorantly followed the little critter.

* * *

><p>Shiba stopped from his training and stretched before going under a tree to take a nap.<p>

Guruko appeared next to him and nudged him with his nose.

"What?" Shiba demanded.

"Master said we had to train, not sleep," Guruko said.

"Well master isn't here, is he?" Shiba asked and closed his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. We were assigned as his ninken. We have to be ready for battle. We need to train Shiba, not laze around," Guruko said.

"Oh shut your snout. If training was really important then we'd be training _with_ master," Shiba argued.

"He had other things to do. Now come on or else!" Guruko threatened.

"Or else what?" Shiba dared.

"I'll get Bull," Guruko replied.

"Pfft...just because he's big doesn't mean he's strong. Sides...I'm fast," Shiba yawned and settled back down.

"Awe come on Shiba! Train with me! We'll make a game out of it, promise!" Guruko whined. "Everyone else paired up! Come on! Please!"

Shiba sighed, "Fine...but when we next get a treat I get yours, got it?"

"Yup!" Guruko bounced up and down as Shiba stood up.

"Alright...see that tree branch?" Shiba pointed with his nose to a isolated low branch of a tree across from them. Guruko nodded, "We'll practice the Crane Winged Formation alright?"

Guruko nodded and did as his brother told him. They practiced a few times before something caught their ears.

"Shh..." Shiba said.

"What is it?" Guruko whispered.

"Don't know. That's why I said shush so I can figure it out," Shiba answered back.

Guruko took a whiff of air in the direction the noise was coming from.

"It's a human!" Guruko cried.

"I said shush!" Shiba hissed.

"It's just a human Shiba," Guruko said.

"But there shouldn't be any humans here. No human comes here, only our master and it's not him. Plus...smell it again. Can't you just feel it?" Shiba asked. He smelled the human, but there was something odd about its scent. It held something else...something more sinister and powerful to it, and yet it was very weak. "There's something very wrong about it..."

"But Shiba...it's a human pup," Guruko whispered.

"What? You sure?" Shiba asked.

"Yes. It smells like a pup," Guruko nodded confidently, "But it's alone. A pup shouldn't be far from it's mother Shiba. What if it's in danger? What if it was abandoned or orphaned or lost? We have to go help!"

Guruko bolted after the scent.

"Wait!...damn!"

Shiba bolted after his little brother. He didn't like the odd scent the human was giving off, even if it was just a pup. He may be annoyed by his little brother sometimes but there was no way he was going to let anything bad happened to him...also, he has no idea how he'd explain losing his baby brother to their mother.

When he found Guruko he was be petted by a small human with yellow hair. Shiba gave a small growl towards the human.

"Stop it Shiba. It's just a pup, like I said. He's nice...pets me good," Guruko said happily.

"Get away from it Guruko...it's dangerous," Shiba insisted.

Guruko looked at the blonde haired human pup.

He was wearing blue shorts, an orange shirt with a red swirl on the front and an Uchiha fan symbol on the back, he was barefoot, and his hair was yellow and eyes were blue.

Guruko shook his head, "Nope. He's got happy eyes and a goofy smile...he's good."

Shiba sighed, "Smell him...really smell him. He's got something extra with him. I think this is the demon child we've heard rumors about."

"Those are just rumors Shiba...sides look at him. Does he look like a cold blooded killer?"

Shiba was about to argue about the scent but then he watched as the kid grabbed hold of Guruko's tail, causing the dog to yelp, the human pup then laughed gleefully and feel back on his back. Then rolling over while a ladybug landed on his nose. He stared cross eyed until it hurt and then he shook his head causing the bug to fly away. The little human reached for it but it was gone now. Then he saw a toad hopping and his big goofy smile that had disappeared when the insect flew off had returned, and Shiba had to admit that it was happy.

Shiba sighed, "I guess not...but I still feel it. What if this is the demon's vessel?"

"Being the vessel doesn't make him the demon Shiba. What do you think he's doing all the way out here though? I don't smell any other human near by or far...not until Konoha," Guruko said.

"By what I've seen I think this kid wondered off," Shiba replied, lying down next to the kid, allowing him to pet his fur.

"But that's too far from here...it's only a pup," Guruko argued, also lying down near the kid to be petted.

"He's not normal. It's possible. I don't see any other explanation, do you?" Shiba asked.

"Um...the pup's guardian no longer wanted them so they abandoned him in the middle of nowhere...that's very sad Shiba...Oh! I know! Let's keep him!"

Shiba raised his head from where it was resting on his paws and asked incredulously, "What?"

"Lets keep him," Guruko said as if it were simple.

"You're kind of a pup still yourself...there's no way you're keeping a human," Shiba replied returning to his sleeping position.

"Well we can't leave him here," Guruko said.

"Leave who here?" Bisuke asked appearing in front of them.

"We found a human pup. We're keeping him!I shall name him Sal," Guruko declared.

"No. We're not naming him. The minute we do it gets complicated. No, we're not. He's not ours. He probably belongs to someone," Shiba said.

"Someone who would let a pup his size alone to wonder the forest with all the possible dangers?" Guruko challenged.

Shiba sighed, "Even if he doesn't have a family, which we don't know for sure if he doesn't, we still can't keep him. We don't know the first thing about caring for a human. Especially a pup."

"His name is Sal," Guruko said.

"What kind of name is Sal?" Shiba asked.

"It's a good name!" Guruko defended. "And how hard could it be? What could human pups need that regular pups don't?" Guruko asked.

"Food and water," Bisuke answered.

"Not you too Bisuke," Shiba groaned.

"I'm not saying we keep him. But we can't leave him here. Master will return soon. We'll give him the human pup. He'll know what to do. But we won't see him for some hours and humans need food and water just like us. How long has it been since he's eaten or drunk anything?" Bisuke asked.

"Don't know. We just found him," Shiba replied.

"Well lets round up and just wait for master then. Training's going kind of slow anyway," Bisuke said.

"Alright. We'll meet up by the starting tree. Bisuke you gather everyone up. We'll see you there," Shiba said and Bisuke poof-ed out.

The human child clapped and laughed and Shiba grinned.

"HA! See, you do like him Shiba," Guruko said with a smirk.

Shiba blushed, "Shut up and bring the brat."

Guruko snickered but didn't say anything. He got the human to stand and helped him move along. Though they soon learned that the human didn't really know how to walk well. In the end he ended up riding on top of Shiba while Guruko made sure he didn't fall.

Once they were all at the tree Pakkun approached the kid. Taking a whiff the pug said, "Well...I'll be neutered. It's Master's sensei's pup."

"You sure?" Bull asked.

"Positive. There's no one else in Konoha who could have that hair...plus it was the Yellow Flashes kid who was used in the capturing of the demon," Pakkun enlightened the group.

"So what do we do?" Akino asked.

"It'll take a while to find Kakashi, but we need to. I'll go find him. In the mean time you all stay here and just make sure the kid doesn't hurt himself. I'll be back as soon as I find Kakashi," Pakkun said and then poof-ed away.

"What now?" Bisuke asked.

"Like Pakkun said. We wait and make sure not to let the pup get hurt. Should be easy enough. Just stay put," Akino said.

"Bisuke brought up a good point earlier. We don't know when was the last time the kid ate or drank anything. And Pakkun's right. We don't know when he'll find Kakashi. Could be hours. It might be dangerous if we don't do anything," Shiba said.

"Alright...I'll go fine some water and a bowl for the kid. I don't like just sitting around," Urushi said, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What about food?" Guruko said.

"Doesn't look like he has too many teeth. He may not be able to chew," Uhei said.

"Right...so we need food that doesn't need to be chewed...is that possible?" Guruko asked.

"Humans have food for their pups. I've seen and smelled it. Things like regular food but...all mushed up," Bisuke said.

"Alright. Bisuke take Uhei with you and go to Konoha and see if you can find something for him to eat. In the mean time the rest of us will wait here and hope the pug returns soon with Kakashi in tow." Bull ordered.

"Right!" Bisuke barked.

"Right," Uhei said.

Both disappeared in a puff.

"Kind of quiet for a pup. I remember we used to be very loud," Guruko commented and they all looked at the human.

Said human was asleep under the shade of the tree. Warmed by the hot sun, snuggled up next to Akino.

"All tuckered out by the looks of it," Bull said.

"Well smell him, he's been through most of the forest. Plus there's this odd smell to him," Akino said.

"We already accomplished that. He's the vessel child," Shiba answered.

"Not that idiot. He smells a bit worried...it's lingering, but it's there," Akino replied.

"What about now?" Guruko asked.

"Seems fine...poor kid. This is probably as peaceful as he's got," Akino said.

"Think he doesn't have a good home life?" Shiba asked.

"He's the demon child...humans aren't happy with what's inside him. He could be in danger. His instincts could be telling him but he's too young, he may not understand it," Akino replied.

They stayed quiet for a long time. They waited. Soon Urushi returned and the kid drank happily. Bisuke and Uhei returned too but without luck. They just hoped it wouldn't take Pakkun forever to find their master.

When they finally felt him come closer they all stood up. Kakashi was there and asked with an out of place tone in his voice, "Where is he?"

"He's right...where'd he go?" Bull asked.

"You lost him! ?" Kakashi demanded.

"He was here just a minute ago!" Shiba protested.

Akino sighed, "Look who's also missing."

They all looked around, "Guruko."

"Where would he go?" Bisuke asked.

"Less talking, more sniffing. He can't escape all of us," Urushi said and they all started sniffing. Soon they caught the scent.

Kakashi ordered the rest to go home. That he'd handle it.

"Guruko...hand over sensei's son," Kakashi said gently.

"But master...is he safe?" Guruko asked.

"Perfectly," Kakashi replied,

"But Akino said that he could be in danger..." Guruko said weakly.

"At the moment...he is. He can't be out here too long. It's bad for his health. We need to get him someplace warm. Get him fed and clothed properly," Kakashi said.

"But he's the demon child living with humans from the village that the demon attacked..." Guruko whispered.

"The family that is housing him know who he is. They know what he is, but they love him nonetheless. They care for him and are very worried that he's missing. If we don't returning him soon there's going to be trouble...the whole village doesn't know about him...if we don't get him home soon, they'll be forced to tell the village about Naruto...he'll be in more danger then."

Guruko sighed and led Kakashi into the inner part of the tree that created a natural cavern like fort for them. Naruto was still asleep through the whole thing and Kakashi picked him up gently.

"Go home now Guruko. Naruto will be fine. I promise," Kakashi said. The pup looked at his master and nodded. Then disappeared in a puff.

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked down at the sleeping blonde. He summoned a blanket from one of his scrolls and wrapped the baby in it. He's been exposed so long to the elements he was a bit cold. As much as he wanted to take the opportunity to have some time with his sensei's son he knew he was speaking the truth earlier.<p>

The entire Uchiha district is in chaos looking around for where their precious angel might be. Obito is bound to catch hell for this...though it might not be needed. He'll feel completely horrible himself for allowing this to happen.

Kakashi himself felt his heart stop a bit when his teammate came running after him and Rin with that horrified look on his face. He never felt so sickened in his life as he did when Obito told him that Naruto was missing.

So many thoughts appeared in his mind. All of them not good. He feared that one of the Uchiha's didn't like what Naruto really was. Or someone from Konoha found out. Or someone from another village. An assassin...a kidnapper...a slave owner...a pedophile...with each second they spend away from the blond child the more horrible the thoughts got. They all went to worst case scenario. When his pug appeared and told him that Naruto was safe with his dogs, Kakashi was almost sick with relief.

"You've caused quite the scandal Naru-chan. Even the Hokage is anxious with nerves," Kakashi whispered to the blonde that had opened his eyes. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and whispered, "Hang on."

In an instant they were standing in front of the Uchiha mansion. Kakashi walked up and entered without a knock or a word.

There were movements of all type of Uchiha's. Some Kakashi knew, others he's seen, some he didn't know.

"BABY!" Came Sasuke's shriek that caused all movements to stop.

Then Naruto was ripped from his arms and into Mikoto's mother smothering hold. Sasuke next to her, desperate to hold the blonde as well.

Kakashi walked out, deciding he'll ask the Hokage for some time with the blonde later. Right now there was too much movement, too much drama...as he leaves Kakashi see's three Uchiha teenagers shoot fire jutsu's into the air. Probably a signal to alert all those searching that their angel had been found.

As Kakashi neared the edge of the Uchiha district he was stopped by a small voice, "Hey!"

He turned back but didn't say anything.

"Thank you..." Sasuke said after he had caught his breath and then ran back the way he came.

Kakashi sighed and said to no one in particular, "Uchiha Naruto...I guess it doesn't sound _too_ bad."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the late update, I really am.<p>

As for Naruto's little adventure...it's probably impossible for it to go to such lengths for a normal baby, but this is Naruto we're talking about. Plus the _Rugrats_ did it all the time. As did the baby from_ Baby's Day Out_. Also being raised by the Uchiha's I think the whole puzzle thing is valid.

I tried making it a long chapter as my way of saying, "Sorry for not updating in a long time."

You can now bug me on **Facebook** though. I've made a page just for Fanfiction. If you want look me up and bug me all you want with demands or ideas. Name: **Izzy Blackwell**

I really can't blame anyone, but I have been introduced to awesome shows like BBC's Sherlock and Doctor Who...(fan girl squeal)


End file.
